A valve generally comprises a body defining a duct, and a valve member mounted to move inside the body between a closed position in which it closes the duct and an open position in which it leaves the duct disengaged. An actuator member, e.g. an electromagnetic actuator member, is mounted on the body to move the valve member between said closed and open positions. A filter member is also provided, extending inside the duct to prevent particles from clogging and blocking the valve or from damaging equipment situated downstream from the valve. By way of example, such particles may come from particles of active carbon used in a device for recycling fuel vapor (“a canister”) located upstream from the valve, or they may come from metal shavings that result from a component of the circuit upstream from the valve being subjected to wear.
Valves are known in which the body incorporates a filter member provided directly from molding the body. That filter member generally comprises teeth that are spaced apart and that have facing portions defining filter passages. The minimum width of the filter passages is defined by the minimum width of the mold in this location. As a result, such a valve cannot be adapted to circuits in which there is a risk of finding particles of dimensions smaller than the above-defined minimum width.